Finding Love
by browneyes818
Summary: this is a oneshot. what happens when Pyro and Kitty get attacked, then lost in a forest, and will John admit his feelings to Kitty? Kyro R


**Finding Love**

Kitty had been at Xavier's school for about a week. She was walking to her room she rounded a corner and met the chest of someone. She almost fell down when someone's hands steadied her. She looked up and met dark brown eyes. "Sorry." She said stepping back. "Watch where you're going." He growled and he moved past her. She turned to look at him. _What a jerk!_

She kept walking and found Bobby and Rouge in the room they share. "Ugh what a jerk!" Kitty screamed. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked. "I ran into this guy, and he was all scowly faced and was like 'watch where your going'!" Kitty said sitting at her desk. "John." Rouge and Bobby said in unison. "Who's John?" Kitty asked. "This sourpuss who hates everything and everyone." Bobby said. "Oh, but why?" Kitty asked. "No one knows. He just is." Rouge answered. "Hey even though he's a jerk he is my friend." Bobby said. "No way!" Kitty screamed. "Way! Ah don't know haw or why but they are!" Rouge said. "I guess it's true what they say 'opposites attract." Kitty said. "Ya have no idea. Bobby can manipulate ice and John fire." Rouge said. "No way! Now that is weird." Kitty said. "Hey I'm going to go." Bobby said standing up. "Bye hon." Rouge said.

The next morning at breakfast Kitty walked in the kitchen to see Bobby and John sitting. "Good morning Kitty. This is John." Bobby said. "It's Pyro!" John said scowling. "Hi." Kitty said trying to be nice. "Whatever I'm out." John said leaving the kitchen. "Geez what a meanie!" Kitty said. "Did you just say 'meanie'?" Bobby asked trying to cover his laugh. "Yeah, that's how mad I am." Kitty said. Bobby stared to laugh; Kitty looked at him and started laughing also. "What are ya laughing at?" Rouge asked walking into the kitchen. "K-Kitty said- she said 'm-meanie!" Bobby said laughing harder. Rouge gave them a weird look. "OOO-Kay." Rouge said.

_Get a hold of yourself Allerdyce you can't get all weird because of some girl. Okay sure she has pretty brown eyes, awesome chocolate colored hair… Pyro __**stop! **_John scolded himself.

"Just try ta be nice ta him." Rouge said to Kitty later in their room. "Okay I'll try but it's not going to help none." Kitty said lying on her bed. "Ya never know." Rouge replied. **Beep, Beep, Beep** an ear splitting bell rang. Kitty covered her ears and yelled. "What the heck is that?" "It's the alarm something's happening. We gotta go!" Rouge yelled opening the door. They ran out of the room. "Bobby!" Rouge yelled seeing Bobby down the hall. "Rouge!" He yelled back running to her. Kitty ran followed them. She felt a terrible pain soar through her head. She fell to the ground, the last thing she saw was someone kneeling down. Then everything went black.

Kitty opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in a white room; it looked like some kind of prison. She tried to sit up, she groaned as pain filled her head. She laid her head down. "You shouldn't move." She heard a vaguely familiar male voice say. A face came into view, she looked hard and she realized it was John. "John? What happened?" She asked. "We got attacked and I guess someone hit you. I saw and I came to get you. Then we got captured. Now we're here." John said scowling. Kitty tried to sit up again and cringed. "You have to stay lying down." John said with… what _was_ that? Compassion? Concern? Maybe she imagined it. Kitty laid down again and closed her eyes falling asleep.

John watched as she went to sleep. He ran his hand through her hair it was soft, and he felt something. It was new to him. It was both exciting and scared him. His hand moved to her cheek, and then to her lips. Then he came back to reality. He pulled his hand away quickly. _Pull yourself together! No way does Pyro fall for some girl. _He sulked to his bed.

Kitty woke up the next day. She sat up. Her head hurt a little, but she could walk and stuff. She looked around a saw John lying on his bed. She walked over to him. She watched his chest rise and fall. She pushed the hair out of his face. She noticed how warm his face was. John stirred she pulled her hand away. He opened his eyes. He sat up. "Where are we?" Kitty asked. "I have no idea. They put us in some no window truck. And them they brought us in here." John said waving his hand around. "We need to get out of here!" Kitty said standing up. "That's impossible. While you were sleeping I tried thinking of a way to escape, but everything is locked up. Kitty smirked at him. "What are you smirking at?" He growled. Kitty got up and walked through the wall and came back. John stared at her. "Come on!" She said grabbing his warm hand. She ran though wall after wall, until she came upon the wilderness. "That was too easy." Kitty said smirking again. Kitty looked at John. He looked nauseated and out of breath. "You okay?" "Yeah...I think. That was so weird!" John answered. "Where are we?" Kitty asked looking around. "Somewhere far away from the mansion. I was trying to listen to the people talking but I couldn't." John said. Kitty nodded. "We might as well walk then." She said walking toward the woods.

They had walked well into the night when Kitty got bored. "So… how did you and Bobby become friends?" She asked. "Well, we met on his first day, we've been friends ever since. Then Rouge came along…" John let the sentence hang. Kitty looked at him. His face was imperceptible. Kitty shivered absent mindedly. "You cold?" John asked. "A little." Kitty answered. "We should stop for tonight." John said looking around. Kitty nodded and sat under a tree. John left to get some sticks, rocks and stuff. He came back and took his lighter out. He started the fire and sat down next to Kitty. Kitty's eyes started to droop. She leaned against the tree. John looked at her. She shivered in her sleep. John moved over to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. John closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

John woke up the next morning to someone snuggling further into his chest. He looked down and saw Kitty's brown hair. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred and sighed. He stopped and pulled his hand away quickly. She looked up at him and smiled. "G' morning." She said sleepily. "Uh… let's get going." He said standing up. "Sure." Kitty said standing also. _I think I actually liked waking up next to John. _Kitty thought. _Oh no I think I'm starting to…_ like _him!_ Kitty looked at him. She felt her heart flutter. _God he _is_ hot! The way his hair falls on his face. The way his eyes look so mysterious. Kitty stop you're drooling! _Kitty scolded herself. They walked until around noon, and Kitty was tired. So they stopped and rested. Kitty sat under a tree and closed hr eyes. John studied her. _I can't believe I'm falling for some girl I just met! But this girl is different. She does something to me. I don't know what but she does. She makes me feel important, wanted, needed… alive even. I loved the feeling of waking up with her in my arms. If she shivers again I think I'll lose my mind! _They rested for awhile and John shook Kitty. "Kitten, wake up." John whispered. Kitty's eyes fluttered open.

She stood up and they started walking again. "Aaaahhhhgggg!" Kitty suddenly screamed. John turned and watched as Kitty fell through the floor. "Kitty!" John screamed he ran to where Kitty just was. "Kitty!" he yelled again. John looked around him. "Where the hell did she go?" He wondered out loud. _Do you actually care? _John asked himself. _Of course I do! She's the first person I think I ever really cared about. And now she's gone! _Kitty phased through the ground and came up behind John. "Kitten where are you?" John whispered to the ground. Kitty watched him. _He actually cares about me? _Kitty wondered. "John?" she asked. He stood up and turned around. He used all his will-power not to run over to her and kiss her. "Kitty what happened? You almost gave me…" John left the sentence hanging. "John did you actually care about me?" Kitty asked watching him. "No!" He answered hurriedly. "Where-… why did you fall through the floor?" John asked changing the subject. "I-I think I tripped on something got scared and fell through the floor. Then I phased through the ground and came back, and saw you…" Kitty started, but stopped when she felt pain soar through her leg. She screamed, and fell to the ground. "Kitten what's wrong?" John asked kneeling next to her. "My leg, I think I hurt it when I tripped." Kitty said clutching her ankle. "Can you walk on it?" John asked. Kitty looked at him. There was something new in his eyes what was it? Concern? Compassion? Maybe even love? He looked at her. She looked down.

"Well, we have to keep moving it might be dangerous to stay in one spot for too long." John said. "I don't think I can walk." Kitty said standing on her good leg. She tried to walk but she fell. John caught her and steadied her. She looked at him still in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. Kitty nodded. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. _God I want to kiss her! _John thought. _Then do it! _John dared himself. He looked down at Kitty, she was looking at him. He leaned in, she moved forward. He quickly closed the gap, and kissed her gently. He pulled away and looked at Kitty. Her eyes were still closed a smile on her lips. He took this as a sign to keep going. He kissed her again more firmly. Her hands went to right above his chin to deepen the kiss. They broke away breathless. She sighed and leaned on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. "What took you so long?" Kitty whispered. "We have to keep moving." John whispered his hands still in her hair. "You say that but you don't mean it." Kitty said pulling away to look at him. "Where do you think we are?" Kitty asked. "I have no idea." John said. "Well, I think I can phase through the air to see where we are. I've been learning to do it with Professor Xavier, but I don't know if I can totally do. So if I start falling you'd better catch me." Kitty said. "Be careful." John ordered. Kitty nodded as she phased through the air. She went to above the trees and looked around. She came back down and said. "Okay, it looks like were in the middle of some sort of woods. And the only way out is somewhere over there." Kitty said pointing behind John. "Great. We're stuck in the middle of nowhere." John said irritably. "Well, we'd better start." Kitty said as she stepped. "Ouch!" Kitty screamed. "I forgot about my leg." Kitty said lifting her foot off the ground. "I guess the only way to keep moving is if I carry you." John said looking down. "I guess so." Kitty said. John lifted her wedding style. "You know after awhile I'm going to get heavy." Kitty said smiling at him. "You know after awhile I'm dropping you." John said smiling also. "Well, I might as well enjoy it while I can." Kitty said resting her head on his shoulder. "Whatever." John said smiling a little. After awhile Kitty fell asleep. John was getting tired so he put her down, and he sat next to her falling asleep also.

"I don't believe it." Kitty heard someone say. She opened her eyes and saw Jean standing in front of her. She felt John move next to her. She noticed his hand was wrapped around her. "Jean! What are you doing here?" Kitty asked. "Well, professor found you by using Cerebro. But I can see you guys are just fine here." Jean said staring at them. "Kitty's leg is hurt." John said helping Kitty stand. "Come on; let's get you back to the professor." Jean said.

"Good to have you back Miss Pryde." Professor said as he walked into the medical room. "Hi… Do you know what's wrong with my foot?" Kitty asked. "Yes it seems to be sprained. Do you know what happened?" Professor asked. "Um… no, not really. All I remember is tripping over something, getting freaked, and then falling into the ground. Then I phased through the ground came back up, and there was pain in my foot." Kitty explained. "Yes. Well you should be up and around very soon." Professor said. "Though you will have to use crutches until you're good and ready." He added. Kitty nodded, as Xavier handed her a pair of crutches. John walked in as Kitty was getting up. "Here let me help you." John said. "Thanks." Kitty said. John and Kitty 'walked' out and to her room.

"Kitty! Ah was so worried!" Rouge yelled when they walked into their room. "Hi Rouge. Did ya miss me?" Kitty asked sitting on her bed. "Of course Ah missed ya! Ah was so worried." Rouge said. "Well, I guess I'll leave you then. Bye Kitten." John said softly. "Bye, John." Kitty said smiling. When John left Rouge turned to Kitty and asked. "What was that about?" Kitty looked at her. "Nothin'!" "Right! Pyro _never _let's anyone call him John! And since when does he call ya 'Kitten'? Ah think ya're not telling me something." Rouge said. "Nothin' happened." Kitty said looking down blushing. "Ya say that, but yar face tells different." Rouge accused. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Kitty ordered. Rouge nodded." Okay, you know I fell right?" Rouge nodded. "Well, when I came back up, John caught me and we… kissed." Kitty said blushing. Rouge squealed. "OMG! Ah knew it! Ah knew ya guys would be so cute tagether!" Kitty blushed even more and said. "Rouge you've got to be quite!" Rouge nodded and 'sealed' her lips. "Now if you'll excuse me. I would like to sleep." Kitty said. "Yeah me too." Rouge said.

"Morning Kitten." John said walking into the kitchen the next morning. "Good morning John." Kitty asked. "You look pretty today." John whispered sitting next to her on the barstool. "I can get used to this!" Kitty said kissing him on the cheek. Bobby walked in and said. "Morning John." "It's Pyro!" John growled, instantly scowling. Kitty smiled. "Come on Kitten. Let's go watch a movie or something." John said turning to her. "Okay." Kitty said hobbling to the door. She smiled at Bobby; he gave her a weird look.

They settled on Superman Returns and after a while Kitty asked. "Wouldn't it be cool if they made a movie on mutants?" John looked at her. "Yeah it could be based on how we save everyone's butt. They could call it X-men or something." John gave her a weird look. "X-men?" He asked incredulity. "Yeah you know the mutant X gene, or it could be like 'Xavier's men'. Or something like that." Kitty said. John gave her another weird look. "Okay… you think they should make movies about mutants, specifically us, and what we do and stuff? Who would want to watch that?" John asked. "I would! I think it would be cool!" Kitty said pouting. "Maybe." John said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Kitty rested her head on the place between his neck and his shoulder.

"Told ya they'd get tagether." Rouge whispered to Bobby as they watched Kitty and John by the door. "I just can't believe it! Pyro had actually fallen for someone, and even wierder someone has fallen for him!" Bobby whispered in disbelief. "Ah can believe it. Kitty's a good girl, Ah just hope Pyro doesn't hurt her." Rouge said walking away. "Did ya know he lets her call him 'John'? And he calls her Kitten, isn't that cute!?" Rouge said smiling.

The next week Kitty hobbled into professor's office. "Ah Kitty I think it's time to check that foot of yours. Have you tried to walk on it?" He asked. Kitty nodded. "Does it hurt?" "No, actually I didn't use them this morning when I was getting ready." Kitty said honestly. "Good, good then we can get rid of these crutches. You're good as new." "Thanks Professor." Kitty said walking through the door.

"Hey Kitty!" Kitty heard Rouge call. "Hey Rouge." "So Ah see yar off yar crutches." Kitty nodded. "So where are ya headed?" Rouge asked. "I'm meeting John at the river. I think we're going swimin'!" Kitty said. Rouge's eyes sparkled, and she smirked. "What are you smiling about?" Kitty asked hands on hips. "Nothin'." And she turned around and left. Kitty rolled her eyes and walked to her room to change.

John was sitting by the river playing with his lighter when he heard Kitty's footsteps. He looked up and gasped. Kitty was wearing a light purple bikini top and jean cutoffs. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She looked beautiful. She sat down next to him. "Are you ready to go swimin'?" Kitty asked John. "You know I'm not going swimming Kitten." John said. "Why not?" Kitty asked. "I just don't like it." John answered. "How can you not like swimming? It's so fun!" Kitty said standing up. "You're going swimming and you know it!" She said staring at him. John started at her for awhile and said. "Fine!" John said giving in. Kitty squealed. Kitty turned to feel the water. She stuck her toes in. She turned around. "It's not that ba…" she stopped when she saw John shirtless. His chest was tan and muscular. She knew he must have been well-built because of training, but this was breathtaking. She tore her eyes from his body and to his face. He was smirking. "Like what you see?" He asked. She blushed and looked down.

He came in front of her. "Now we're even." He whispered. She remembered he was staring when she walked up. She smiled. Then suddenly he picked her up from the waist and threw her into the river. She came up and gasped for air. "John!" She screamed. "It's freezing!" She looked at the water then at him. "Can't you heat it up?" She asked. "I dunno." He walked inside. "I know I can't do it with my lighter. I've got to get my body heated up." He answered now in front of her. "How do you do-…" She was cut off by John's lips crashing on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned in on the kiss and placed her hands just under his shoulders. She noticed his body was already warm. The water was heating up a little. Her hands left his arms and roamed his chest. She felt him shudder. She moved her hands to behind his neck and brought him closer. He pulled away and rested his forehead on her hers. "I think its warm enough." He whispered breathless. Kitty nodded and rested her head on his chest her she wrapped her arms around him.

She decided to get him back for throwing her in the water. So she phased through him and pushed him through the water. (A/N like she did in X-men 3. To Juggernaught.) Half of his body was in the sand under the water. "That's for throwing me in!" She said laughing. He looked around, and then he looked at her. "You'd better let me up!" John screamed. "Why?" She asked. "So I can kill you!" He yelled. She laughed and brought him back. She ran out of the water and yelled. "You have to catch me first!" She screamed and ran after her "Kitten you get back here!"

She ran through wall after wall until she was in her room. She was breathing hard and she didn't heard John walk inside. He grabbed her waist and jumped on the bed. She screamed and tried to phase but she was too tired. He was on top of her his knees keeping her legs closed. His hands next to her shoulders. She looked up at him. He was still shirtless and he was smirking cunningly. He surprised her by kissing her passionately. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned so she was laying on him. They pulled away and stared at each other. John's eyes clouded and he got up suddenly. "John what's wrong?" Kitty asked sitting up. "Nothin' I just gotta go!" He said leaving the room. Kitty stared at the door confused.

John half walked half ran to the river. He sat down against a tree. _Pyro what's wrong with you?_ He asked himself angrily._ You're falling for some brown eyed girl and you know it! You can't let some girl come and mess with your head… But I-I think I lo…- don't you dare say love! _He screamed at himself. _You can't love her! Why not? _He asked. _Because you are Pyro! You don't need anyone else! _He answered. _I need Kitty! _He stood up and ran to Kitty's room. No one was there.

He walked into the hall and saw Bobby. "Where's Kitty?" He asked. "She went to the mall… why?" John didn't answer he ran outside he had to find her. He drove to the mall. He parked and ran to the door when he heard a muffled scream. He knew that scream it was Kitty's. It was coming from the alley. He ran over there and stuck his head cautiously around the wall. He saw Kitty and a guy. The guy had Kitty pinned against the wall he slapped her and told her to shut up. John's anger rose. She phased through the guy. She was breathing hard the guy punched her and she fell to the ground half unconscious. The guy pinned her to the ground. His legs keeping hers down. John's anger was deadly by now. He ran to the guy throw him off. "What the-…" He was cut off by John's fists smacking into his chin. He opened his lighter and manipulated it so it was a huge ball he threw it at him and he fell to the ground unconscious. John turned to Kitty. He picked her up carefully and ran to his car.

He drove to the mansion and ran into Kitty's room. He set her down carefully. She stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open. "John-…" "Shhh rest." John whispered. Her eyes closed and he sat down next to her. He placed his hand in hers. _If you hadn't gone after her, she could've gotten raped or worse killed!_

_This only proves it… I love her. _John thought watching her.

Later Kitty woke up and found Jean looking at charts. "Jean? What happened?" Jean looked at her. "Do you remember anything?" Kitty stared into space trying to think. "I remember someone grabbing me getting beat them I remember waking up to… John. That's all I remember." Jean nodded. "Well everything seems fine. Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you need to talk about this?" She asked concerned. Kitty shook her head and asked. "Do you know where John is?" "I think he went for a walk." Jean answered.

Kitty walked outside and found John by the river. "John?" She asked. John turned. "Kitty! What are you doing up?" He asked walking to her. "John I'm fine." John grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her room. "You need to rest." John ordered. Kitty gave him a weird look, but she was tired so she obeyed.

Over the next week John had been acting strange. He would never leave her side, and he would glare at anyone who would talk to her unless they were her friends, and he would be sure to have his arm around her whenever a guy would look or talk to her. And she was sick of it… almost. It was really cute in a way, but it was confusing… and she hated being confused. Especially with John.

One day she and John were walking down the hall, and Warren was walking in their direction. John protectively put his arm around her shoulder and brought her close. "Hey Kitty, Hey Pyro what's up?" Warren asked. John scowled at him. "Nothin' just hanging." Kitty answered. John scowled even more.

Kitty and John walked outside and Kitty turned to John. "What's wrong with you?" She yelled. "Nothing." He muttered. "Whatever." Kitty said angrily as he walked away. John followed her to 'their' river. She turned to him and asked. "John seriously what's wrong with you?" "Nothing!" He answered again. "You've been acting really weird ever since I got attacked. At first it was cute, but now it's getting annoying! So what's wrong?" Kitty said. "I'm fine." She added. "No you're not! You got attacked you could've died!" John yelled. "But I didn't if he hadn't knocked me out I could've handled him!" Kitty argued. "Since when do you have to feel that you have to protect me?" She yelled. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!" John yelled grabbing her shoulders. His eyes fierce. Kitty looked at him shocked. "I couldn't bear thinking of you getting hurt again! I couldn't stand… stand it if you got hurt again… or died." John said softly. Kitty looked at him tears in her eyes. "Oh John. I love you, too." Kitty said smiling. John smiled and put his forehead on hers. She moved and placed a kiss on his lips gently. He grabbed her and pulled her into a firmer kiss which soon turned passionate. She pulled away and smiled.

please review!


End file.
